


The Red Empress

by Akakuroforever10



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuroforever10/pseuds/Akakuroforever10
Summary: There are rumours about a sixth member of the generation of miracles but this player was almost never seen and those who did soon forgot.However, what few knew was that the sixth member was infact a female.Could the basketball world handle the Phantom Empress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Female kuroko ......kuroko never entering Seiren.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own kuroko no basuke.This story is only a work of fanfiction and what my twisted mind creates.
> 
> Ps.I imagine a female kuroko as Miku Hatsune from vocaloid,.... only with a blank stare. Don't know why exactly.

Rakuzan high isn't your ordinary Senior highschool.For one it is huge; as having two,three-story buildings for classes; three,two-story dorm-rooms, indoor and outdoor tennis courts, a large basketball arena, an entire building as a library,an indoor swimming pool ,a gym and a race track;all enclosed by a three metre wall.

Yes,it is a boarding school for rich brats. Yes, it is one of the top schools in Japan both sports-wise and academically and also yes, to the small fact that every breathing organism in the compound fears Akashi Seijūro. An average height, slightly muscular, red-headed first year that was only there for two weeks.

Akashi is often confused for shinigami-sama incarnation but the was a lie.Even shinigami-sama himself knows that Akashi Seijūro is more dangerous than he. Akashi may look normal; if it wasn't for his heterochromic red and gold eyes. However, he likes to manipulate and blackmail people not to mention scare them half to death.It didn't help that he also had multiple personality disorder and considered himself Absolute and likes throwing sharp objects at people. It was scary yet the school just couldn't help but respect him.After all, he was the captain of the generation of mirales.

"But then again,that's what i love about him,"a blue-haired girl said outlous as she finished her inner dialogue. She just transferred here after arguing with her parents about Seiren and instead of waiting at the gates for her, Sei-kun was nowhere to be found. No the bloody bastard was training his team.It was impressive that a first year was the captain of the team but what do you expect from the tactician and captain of the miracles.

"I wonder if you miss me,Sei-kun,"she thought as she looked around for the arena.Students around her not seeing a trace of her presence.

*Line break*

In the arena Akashi hid the shivers going the spine.Why did he felt like going to buy roses, chocolate and at least a dozen vanilla milkshakes.Whatever it was he shook it off quickly.

"Another twenty laps around the court,"he said calmly at his team mates as he ran ahead of them.

"Buicho!We ran like fifty already," korarõ whined.

Akashi smirked at his teammate,"How about---"

"Akashi!"

"Fifty laps---"

"Akashi!"

"Around the school"

"Sei-kun!"the female voice shouted even louder.

"Akashi-san control your damn fangirl!" the coach cried out form the bench.

"Your acting like I --" but was once again he was cut off.This time by a butter knife stabbing the wall behind him.

Akashi touched his cheek as he felt blood dripping down his face.Everyone turned to part the knife came fromfrom in shock.Out of nowhere a petite,blue -headed girl came into view,wearing a white strapless dress with a black bow right under her sizable chest and black laced boots.The girl was twirling another butter knife in her hands.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me,Sei-kun,"the girl said, her face still blank of any emotion.

The Rakuzan basketball team shuddered as one."There was another Akashi only female,"they cried in their minds.

"Temari-chan," Akashi said smirking walking up to the girl and holding her chin up to look into her eyes.

"How's my Empress,"he said before claiming her lips.

The other members of the team kneeled as one and began to pray to Kami-sama."Please don't let them procreate."


	2. How i became this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a copy of this story on wattpad, if anyone wants to more chapters,i also update on there first.

2007-10-03

Dear diary,

Mother did love basketball; she carried me to every game she could before she died. Father hated it, he said 'a boy my age should not focus on foolish things that most can't even get a proper career on'. But i won't lose this last connection to mother; i shall win every game and make her proud if me, wherever she is.

2007-10-18

Dear diary,

It's been a while since i last wrote something in here. Father allowed me to play basketball. Only if i keep up my studies and remain in first position as well as my heir duties. I'm only eight- going nine though but i swear to you mother i won't disappoint you.

2007-11-13

Dear diary,

I won another chess tournament, the last opponent actually gave me a challenge. However, basketball on the other hand isn't going so well. It's very hard to learn basketball by myself and father won't allow for a tutor but i won't let that defeat me. One day i'll dominate the court...........no matter my size. Also Father took me to the company and gave me a book, that my great-great-great-grandfather read when he first created Akashi's publishing firms; ' APF' for short.Then he told me about how the family built up an empire by buying out our companies and creating new ones. I don't know if i could do this, but i'll make mother proud.

2008-02-23

Dear diary,

Something came over me today.......I was losing the match, then i blackened out only to find out later that i won. I don't know what is happening to me; this isn't the first time it happened. But i always win the matches after, so maybe it isn't so bad. I'm going to stop writing in here. Father is sending me away from Japan because he's expanding the company to America and wishes me to come. I hate the man and that woman he's going to marry. It's like he never loved mom and that trash is changing everything mom did. Ergo, I'm going to hide you for a while, so she won't find it and she may go through my suitcase.

Goodbye,

2011-04-01

Dear diary,

I'm back and i'm starting first year at Teiko, where father used to go. I gotten better at basketball, great actually and i manage to make it like a giant chess board where my teammates are the pieces. Father and I created a bet of sorts and he give me two companies to run. I know he wants me to fail. But i'm smarter than that man; i got all my money in a different account in another bank and when the years pass i will buy off my father partners for their shares and he'll never know since i'm taking care of all transactions as well. Stupid man, he's also still married to that woman and i'm still no closer as to why i blacken out, but oh wells, wish me luck. Or else someone else will get the Akashi Empire.

*Line break*

What are you doing,Temari," Akashi, said walking up to the girl that was currently in his home office.

"Reading your diary, you sounded like a cute kid." She said not one bit scared. To her Seijūro never changed, he just did what was needed to be done. But at home he was just normal, no obsesssing about winning or being stressed out because of work.

" Your father called my the way, he pulled you out of school for a week to attend a business deal in Osaka." She continued, still flipping through the diary.

"That's alright, the team should have no trouble winning this early on in the season. But if need, you shall play, do you understand me." He glared but not really at her but because of what his old man was trying to do.

"Yes, i'll take care of it, also i'm going to become your manager and secretary to load some of the weight off your shoulders. No if , buts or maybe's. " she said still not glancing at him. He got to many things on his shoulders and would not ask for help.

"I'll be going then," he said turning around leaving the room.

Temari hopped off the table, she heard Kise-kun got a practiced with an upcoming team and she want to check it out; not to mention if he was left on his own he'll be late.

*Line break*

Kagami panted as he watched the copy-cat of the generation of miracles walked off the court. At first the practice match was doing well until the coach brought Kise in. The bastard was playing with them; coping their moves and not even taking them seriously.Now the teme was surrounded by fan-girls signing auto-graphs like he wasn't tired one bit. This was one of the miracles; the one with the most promise yet less experience, Kise Ryota.

"They are monsters," he thought to himself imagining a team with the same skill level of higher as Kise." No wonder people never use to win against them, but we'll be the first." He said aloud, his team glancing at him before breaking out smiling but the moment was soon lost as Kise started to squeal like one of his fangirls.

"Temaricchi!" Kise hollered out as he glomped the now visible blue-haired girl. "Your back!"

"Kise-kun," the girl said with the most deadpanned face he had ever saw. "Please let go of me,"

"But Temaricchi, didn't you miss me." Kise all but shouted at the girl not spending anyone else attention at all as he squeezed the girl tighter.

"Let go of the girl, baka!" Kasamatsu said hitting Kise on his head. "I'm worry miss,..um" he continued stepping over Kise's body.

"Kuroko Temari, Kise-kun former team-mate," she said, her face still blank and her voice mono-tone.

"Wait, a minute, did you just said you were a part of the generation of miracles." Kagami shouted across the court making all eyes to focus on the girl. Well looking at her, she was sorta muscular and fit but she was tiny.

"Yeah, temaricchi was the sixth member."Kise said standing back up from his position on the ground." She's the one that taught me basketball," he continued looking glee-full at their surprise faces.

"Hai, i did." She backed Kise up. "However, i'm taking a break from basketball at the moment but you'll see me at the winter cup. Kise we got to go, for a photo-shoot." She said as she dragged Kise off to God knows where, but not before picking up Kise's gym bag.

"Wait, the sixth member of the generation of miracles and the phantom player is a girl!" Riko shouted summarizing everyones' thoughts. While others were thinking about how they were beaten by a girl.

" What team you think she's playing for," someone asked.

"Who knows, we'll find out later,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxoxoMerry Christmas xoxoxo

Kise was in state of shock unlike what many would believe. The last time he had saw Temaricchi was a week after that game. Afterwards, she just disappeared like a ghost doing her stage name; the phantom of the court, great justice. She didn't even turned up at his model shoots and she was his manager; she dealt with everything wherever she was. Now she was back and changed but still acting like she never left.   
It was confusing, mind blowing and if he was honest to himself, he was greatly hurt. He had a crush on her for ages, ever since she became his coach and later on manager but she belonged to Akashi. However, he believed they were closer than that, that his change of mind for basketball wouldn't affect her.........that she wouldn't leave him like everyone in his life but guess he was wrong.

"So......how are you temaricchi,?" He said aloud cheerfully. If Kise wasn't a model he could have took up acting. Then again it wasnt like he had a choice. He got a pretty face, tall and his mother designs the clothes.....so it was pretty much free labour.

That's another thing about the generation of miracles; all were rich someway or another. His mother is a designer, Midorimacchi's father owns several clinics scattered around Japan, Murasakibaracchi's parents are famous cooks, Aominecchi's mother was a NBA star winning the MVP several times, Akashicchi's father is CEO of a publishing firm and Temaricch's father was Vice-president of Akashicchis father firm, while, her mother was a model.

"Everything's fine, Kise-kun. How are you?" Temari answered not even turning towards the blonde,golden eyed model as they got into a limo parked by the school's gates. She Kise was upset but she had to leave, she had to get away from Teiko, away from than manipulative man. Why her mother left her with him was a mystery to her.

"I'm fine, I really like kaijõ and it's close to the agency, so that's a plus," he said leaning into her; evading her bubble of privacy.

"Good," she said turning her head and beginning to ignore the blonde. She wondered if she was born a boy if her life would be different. After all, she'll be invisible, her mother would probably leave her by herself, she wouldn't be close to Seijūro as she was now and just maybe would be disgusted with how her former team-mates current are. But life isn't black and white and people always have a reason to explain their actions. Besides, who was she to judge people.

But maybe, that boy from Seiren could do her job for her and change her friends." Maybe,"

******************************

"Why was this not done sooner," a cold voice said loud enough that the entire floor could hear. The workers couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul; may he rest in peace or pieces knowing Akashi-sama.

James couldn't help but sweat nervously at the boy- no the man before him. When he first got promoted, he was excited, he was more so when he was put on the first plane to Japan; the headquaters of APF. Then his met his boss; the CEO's son Akashi Seijūro, he thought it was a joke, who in their right mind would follow orders from a sixteen year old. But Akashi-sama was not a normal sixteen year old, he was evil, darkness, the devil-

"Are you listening to me?" Akashi said narrowing his eyes, the golden ring bleeding into his right eye frightening James even more. 

" The deadline for this book was last week," he hissed. "So why are you asking for more time today."

"S...S-Sir, the author didn't have motivation to finish the ---" James stuttered but was cut off from Akasha-sama.

"Isn't that what we pay you for; to motivate, to edit, to print, be whatever the client wants and make him sit down and write a bestseller. Our clients are unruly children we must babysit and controlled and in your case you fail." Akashi said rising from his seat. 

"I want that book on my desk tomorrow.......if it's not, than pack your things and get out my building. My firm is the best and i'll make sure it remains the best, I don't make deals lightly and your blunder caused me to lose money. Money that will come out of your paycheck, understand." Akashi said walking around the desk before glaring at the whimpering fool beside him.

"Get out my office,"he said.

James practically ran from those demonic eyes out the door leaving Seijūro to his thoughts. 

Kami-sama, he was surrounded by idiots and not the usual idiots he was generally amused by. He just wanted to escape his father and give Temari a vacation and life she deserves. She could have had a normal life if it wasn't for his father or if she was a boy but then they wouldn't be together. 

His father was a manipulative son of a bitch that needed to die. He would do anything for power even illegal trades and the about of people he blackmailed to get control of their companies were stagering. His father even got the police in his pockets which meant that he would need to slowly take over the companies himself.

But on the other hand if his team loses a single match everything he did would crash and burn and both him and Temari would never be their own person. Plus, when he found Temari in that motel he lost all control and found another personality, that thankfully went back to sleep after he was finished with the men. And as for that boy, he never found him but when he does he will perish in flames.

But until then he was in Italy.

******************************

"Kuroko-san,your here and Ryo-kun as well,great. I got someone for you to meet, he's an upcoming model." Kise's mother said embracing the two.

"Ah, here he is, Nicolas-kun, come here" she said waving a tall, red-headed, golden eyed male over. "Meet my son Kise Ryota and over here is-

"Temari," the male; Nicolas,whispered.

"Nico?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO SEXUAL CONTENTS WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER. Non-consent/ rape.  
>  This chapter can be skip, if such things bothers you, however a summary will be at the end notes in case you wish to understand what happened.

****************************************************************

The past

Date: Spring Vacation - after the tournament finals at Teiko Middle School.

If Temari was honest with herself, in which she was, she would admit she was running away from everything. Running from: her father's death, to her mother giving her up, to her grandmother losing the custudy battle against Akashi senior, to Sei-kun whose personality shifted and from her friends who lost all their happiness from basketball and became empty shells.

She wanted to escape from her life in Japan and Italy was the perfect place. Nicolas......well, he just wasn't planned for. She crashed into him at the mall resulting in all her bags spilling onto the floor and his coffee on his shirt and from there things spiral out of control.

Technically, she was still with Sei-kun, but he wasn't her Sei-kun and Nicolas was tempting and reminded her of the original Akashi and was....just so tempting with his refine beauty and charming smile. Ergo, she made herself forget about everything in Japan and decided to enjoy herself with Nicolas. And for a while, she was happy but then the trouble started when they went to that damn night club.

"Nico, stop. I don't want this." She moaned as Nico pressed her against the club's wall. It was too much, too public.........and her heart was screaming that this wasn't right, that she was with the wrong person.

"IL mio bel fiore," Nicolas said as he spread the legs around him wider. "Why not bella, I'll rock your world."

"Get off me," Temari as the music pounded in her ears.

"Why bella?" He asked as his hands slipped under her dress inching pass her thighs.

"Get off me!" Temari said again, this time pushing against his chest making him stumble and release her.

"God, your such an ass. I can't believe I thought you were like him. He would have never done that." She said quietly but not quiet enough.

"Who that boy back in Japan. Why are you always bringing him when up we're together." Nico spat angry." If you want him so bad then maybe you should have stayed back in Japan."

"I'm done with you," he said leaving her the dark corner by herself with no transportation home.

Temari watch him him leave through teary eyes, as usual Akashi was messing up her life. She walked across the room to the bar hoping to drown herself in sorrows and maybe a shot of volka or two.

"What's such a pretty thing like you here alone," the barman asked slidding her a drink.

"I didn't order yet," Temari said looking up at the blonde headed man.

"Consider it on the house," he said smiling and giving her a playful wink.

Temari smiled at him, he was really sweet. 

"Cheers," she said straight pulling the drink. "Mmmm, it's good."

"You like it,"

"Yeah, give me another," she said laughing.

The blonde smirked, this one would be easy it seems. "Here"

"Thanks"

It went on for another four rounds before Temari got dizzy.

"Finally.....it was taking a while." The blonde ....Kaizu said.

"What did you do." She mumbled before she lost conciousness.

"Don't worry, i'll take care of you." Kaizu said scooping her up and nodding to his co-workers. They already knew the drill.

"Sure is a beauty," he thought suddenly knowing why the boss man purposely asked for her. When he got outside he dump her into the back of his car and drove to the chosen location.

...........................

When Temari awoke it was to a damp, smelly room filled with roaches with men surrounding her. It took another minute for her to realise that she was also nake and her arms were tied together.

"Where am I," she mumbled trying to see the figures standing before her.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart. We'll make you feel good."a voice said before she lost consiousness again.

Minutes, hours, days, weeks, time fly as she was raped and beaten brutally by the group. Most of the times it was by metallic onjects though. The one thing that was truely hers was taken forcefully but it was when Akashi senior appeared that she knew it wasn't by chance, that she wasn't just one of the men daily fun. 

He appeared when the men was shoving a metal bar of sorts into her causing a pool of blood under her as they laugh at her tears.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Control my dear. Control" he smirked as he sat and watch the men use her body for their pleasure.

It was organized to control his son, what better way than make his love disappeared and still have him complete his mission while running one of the many companies belonging to Akashi senior. She was the idiot that left, practically ran from the safe zone.

She broke that day, her once blank mask became real and if she was honest she wasn't all that sane. But then Sei-kun found her, washed the men off her and hold her as he whispered everything was okay, that everything was fine, that one day he'll serve her his father's head.

"Temari!"

"Temari, where are you!" Seijūro shouted as he ran around the hotel. When he tracked Temari to Italy and her boy toy he told him, 'he left her in a club called the Red Rose.'

That's when he knew his father did something. The Red Rose was one of his father many illegal businesses that he hid behind the Akashi Empire. The bartender at first didn't want to talk to him but a gun at his head had him spilling and now he was at an abandon motel in the middle of nowhere. Which was perfect because he could burn the future bodies and let the wind scatter the ashes. He just hope she was okay and alive.

................

"Temari! Temari, where are you!" She heard a familiar voice shout through her dark haze. Currently she was tied to in the middle of the victorian four pillar bed with her legs spread apart for the thick brute between them.

"Sei-kun," she thought as she screamed as another man pushed into her. 'Sei-kun, help me.'  
...............

Akashi ran towards the scream pulling out the gun he stole from his father and burst into the room barely taking in the sight as he pulled the trigger.

Bang.

Again.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Band.

And Again.

No man was saved from his wrath.

His helped may have come too late and she may be too scar but he'll never leave her. Carefully he untied her and wipe away the white, gooey stains on her body and the old dried up blood. 

"He'll pay for this, he'll pay for hurting you Temari." He swore as his eyes were a dark unsettling black with burning flames.

.............

But until then, she pretended nothing happen, that she didn't need surgery, that there's less than one percent chance of her ever having children, that she wasn't all together there anymore. She had Sei-kun and for now that's enough.

*****************************************************************

"Nico....."

"Tema--"

" You utter bastard!" Temari screamed as she lunged at the red-headed boy breaking her mask. She was going to skin him alive for leaving her in that red listed club alone. Besides she was an idiot to think that she it was a coincidence that she met a boy that look like Akashi when she was running away from him, that so happens to act like the 'old' Akashi

Kise grabbed her around the waist before she got to close though, while Nicolas back up from her. He had no idea why she was so piss, the break-up was mutual....well he thought it was mutual.

Temari struggled in Kise arms but he was too strong. "Temari, what's wrong with you?" He asked quietly as his mother led Nicolas from the room. For once he was totally serious

"Let me go kise, I can't stay here." She said going limp in his arms.

"Temaricchi"

"Just let me go kise.........just let me go."

........

He let her go and she ran.

End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR. 
> 
>  
> 
> Story.
> 
> For those who skip basically what happened is Nicolas left her in a club in the red district where the bartender drugged her and ship her off to his employer which was Akashi father. She was then raped by a bunch of men to dirty her to break Seijuro spirit and not want to touch her.........It didn't work.
> 
> For thise who read and didn't understand the part with Nicolas..... basically in Japan such public expressions is not wanted and dancing and clubs like that was illegal until recently(this is true). So hence she was very uncomfortable and the only reason she tried was to forget about Akashi and everything in Japan but she also only got together with Nico because he reminded her of Akashi so her plan didn't work well. She sorta blamed Nico for leaving her there and because she thinks Nico was working for Akashi senior but as a spoiler he's not..... Well I don't plan for him to be but maybe i will.


	6. Emperor, Miracle and now Another

This is a filler chapter, so it won't be long. Sorry.  
*************************************************************************

 

_"Who are you?" Seijūro asked his double, the only difference was the heterochromic red and gold eyes opposed to his red ones._

 

_The double smirked at him. "I'm Seijūro Akashi."_

 

_"That is not possible," Seijūro told the imposter narrowing his eyes._

 

_"I am Seijūro Akashi. I'm the part of you that you buried far down into your soul. I'm the one that harbours all the darkness in you, the one that protects you. The one that makes your goal of revenge and vengence possible. I am Seijūro Akashi." The heterochromic one said circling the other him. "But call me Seijūro and i'll call you Sei._

 

_"Like another personality." The now called Sei said glancing around the dark room with only a bench in sight._

 

_"You could call it that," Seijūro said. "I have been around for a long time, every since mother died, but I first made contact with you at your fist shoji competiton."_

 

_Sei vaguely recalled when he blanked out when his opponant was winning only waking up afterwards to find out he won the match. "That was you?"_

 

_"Among other times as well, like that five point match you had with Atsushi when he had you four to zero. That was truely pathetic, your an Emperor Sei. You should never lose, you know the consequences for losing."_

 

_"I didn't need your help," Sei said crossing his arms._

 

_"How cute, your like a little child. You could have never been called a miracle without me." He said patting Sei cheek._

 

_"I don't need you."_

 

_"Keep telling yourself that Emperor and maybe someday you'll believe it._ _But for now you'll be the Emperor but know this, when you fall, I'll take your place after all I'm a Miracle._

 

_***************************************************_

 

_"Seijūro, she's gone."_

 

_"I noticed, do you think it's because of me?" Seijūro asked fearing 'He' would awake. He didn't told Sei about the other one, 'Him' ._

 

_"No, Temari left because of the team, how we treated others and how we change ourselves."  Sei said to his double; the darkness inside him._

 

_"We're children, Sei, don't you think it's just puberty kicking in and our egos extending it further. I mean all over Japan our names are living legends." Seijūro said. "You don't believe it's something else."_

 

_"No i don't ,however, to be honest we have changed Seijūro and I don't think it's for the better."_

 

_"So you do believe it's my fault."_

 

_"No! It' everyone's fault we change and Aomine didn't return her fist bumps and Kise just gotten so big headed and the same for Midorima and Atsushi. She left because basketball changed us."_

 

_"So find her and bring her back. Tell her the truth about why you truely changed, tell her your plans." Seijūro said._

 

_"One problem, we have no idea where she went, she just packed and left." Sei said._

 

_"Are you the Emperor or do you want to switch. Track her phone damn it."_

 

_"Your very emotional about this Seijūro, why?" Sei asked, after all these years he knew his other self well and he was acting a little too concern._

 

_"She's ours Emperor, whether she know it or not."_

 

_"Hmmm," her phone's last location was Italy._

 

_"Does she even knows Italian? Seijūro deadpan._

 

_"Nope," Sei grinned darkly._

 

_.........._

 

_"Um, Akashi-sama," a dark skinned worker interupted his mental coversation._

 

_"Yes, Nara-san." He answered biting back a scowl._

 

_"Atsushi-san is here to see you."_

 

_"Send him in," Sei said dismissing his employee. "Meetings first, Italy afterwards."_

 

_***********************************************_

 

_"Sejūro, it did seems like she replaced us." Sei said scowling down at the photo of a red headed Italian male._

 

_"Nah, she problemly with him because of the red hair." Seijūro replied masking his fear as chains started to unwrap around a figure in their mindscape. Fortunately, Sei didn't notice._

 

_"Your right, it took her a year to really mix in with the group, she couldn't trust this guy in weeks." Sei said shaking his head. "But what concerns me is that they didn't meet up for a couple of days now. Do you think something happened?"_

 

_"Check at the last place she was seen."_

 

_"But that was at the club in the red district." Sei said trying to remember the name, then paling when he realised which club it was exactly._

 

_"Temari's in danger." He said running from the hotel room._

 

_Unknown to him, the chains started to disappeared as their prisoner gain more strength._

 

_"Shit," Seijūro said. "This will be messy. So i was right, you were created because of the girl but what part of his soul are you."_

 

_The barely chain prisoner sat up in a kneeling position and smile darkly at the other personality." The protector."_

 

_"Shit, shit, shitty, shittery, shit," Seijūro growled. "Would you kill for her."_

 

_"Yes," he said plainly._

 

_Just that one little word could bring everything down. If he kills someone and is discovered, everything would be ruined. Father would have enough ammo to put them in jail._

 

_"You can't take control." Seijūro said crossing his arms._

 

_"You believe I would want to kill some one." The prisoner said raising an eyebrow._

 

_"If i'm right and Temari was at that bar and was missing for several days........I'm sure she won't be the same ever again."_

 

_"Then you better pray your wrong or have a plan to fix everything."_

 

_"Hn," Seijūro grunted. "On to other matters, If i'm the Miracle, Sei is the Emperor, who are you?"_

 

_"I'm what every princess needs, a knight."_

 

_**************************************************_

 

_"Seijūro, I kill people." Sei cried as he moved from Temari's sleeping form._

 

_"Give me control, Emperor. I'll take care of everything."_

 

 

 


	7. I am number 4 (omake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day, yeah i back for now. But will be reading and messaging back everything i miss this weekend. :)

_From birth he wasn't normal. As he grew his strangeness only grew with him; at times his parents thought someone else were looking through his eyes. When he lost the only person he love at a young age, he truely learned how unfair the world is. At eight he learned his father was a bastard, at thirteen he found true friends and at fifteen he lost majority of them. At sixteen the girl he would give anything; for even his sanity, lost everything that she truely believed was only hers to give. And now in senior high everyone fear him for one reason or another and someday he may truely lose himself...........for more of him was awakening._

 

_.........................._

 

"Sei-chan," 

 

"Sei,"

 

"Akashi, wake up,"

 

Red eyes snap open to stare into sky blue ones. " I wasn't sleeping,"

 

"Then what were you doing then." Temari laughed at him.

 

"It's getting harder to control them." He replied soberly.

 

"The personalities," she whispered bending closer to him just incase someone came across the empty classroom and over hear them.

 

"Yeah, somedays I think if it wasn't for you i'll be completely submerged already." He said sittting up and moving to the window across from the door. "At first it was okay but as time goes on they try taking over more and more; each believing they should be in control. 

 

"Sei......."

 

"Don't bother about it, Temari, there's nothing for you to do. This is my problem and i'll deal with it myself."

 

"That's stupid and you know it, accept help." She argued.

 

"For what goddamn reason Temari! " he snapped at her his eyes turning gold making her step back. "Look I can't deal with this now, I got a game to get to."

 

"Who are you playing against?" 

 

"Some no name team."

 

**************************************************************

 

Nimori Hajime knew his team were going to lose. Maybe if they weren't against such a strong team then they would might have had a chance but nope. His team very first game was against the Emperor of Miracles; Akashi Seijūro, a person who play shoji on and off the court and had natural born talent for basketball. Additionally, Akashi would never allow weak players on the court with him. He would dominate this game like all others.

 

"Hey taicho," his ace; Damachi Atuki said breaking his thoughts. "We don't have a chance, do we." 

 

"No we don't" he sighed.

 

...................

 

Across the court Seijūro looked onto the scene with a sneer. The foolish team already given up against them and that was one thing he hated. Was it too much to ask for a challenge, he truely did the right thing when he told the team to go to different schools. The other players were pathetic beings that give up so easily. He wanted a challenge damn it.

 

**Beeep!**

 

_Let the game begin._

 

_*********_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah ,it's short but i don't want to write the game scenes as yet. Right now the story is how he became this way and the troubles that happen outside school. Next chapter Midorima is here. As for i am number four well number four shirt means he's the captain, the leader and it may be the number of personalities he has. If you hadn't get it yet this Seijuro isn't like the anime one for one he didn't lose himself but it is getting harder not to.


	8. A challenger you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review, i love to chat.

_Dear diary,_  
_I found out what the blackouts were. It seems like i have multiple personality disorder or MPD for short.Currently, i have three personalities, me-the main one, Akashi- the emperor or the manipulative, dangerous one and the last one i simply call Killer_ _,but he claims he's a knight. However, i'm not crazy enough to blame him for killing for Temari after all he is me, all of them are me. I killed so many people for her, but I don't think i can keep her and honestly part of me wants her far away from me, part of me blames myself for allowing Knight to appear because i love her, parts of me wants her gone and last time this happen a new personality appear._

 

              
_Dear diary,_  
_I'm losing control. Their coming out and  i can't stop it anymore. Someone......please save me._ _One little push can end it all._

 

_*********************************************_

 

**"Did you guys saw that!"**

 

**"That high arc was so cool."**

 

**"He was so far from the three point line."**

 

**"His name is Midorima Shintaro; he was the vice-captain and shooting guard of the generation of miracles."**

 

**"Really, no wonder he's so cool."**

 

**"He's even better than that American Basketballer; Stephen Curry."**

 

**"Wow."**

 

**"Amazing."**

 

**"Mommy, i want to be just like him."**

 

**"Shūtoku, definately going to win this year."**

 

**"No way, Toūo has the Ace of Miracles."**

 

**"And Rakuzan has the captain; Akashi Seijūro, a.k.a the Emperor."**

 

**"Yeah, he's a one man army."**

 

**"I still believe Toūo will win."**

 

**"What about the phantom, which team is he on."**

 

**"The phantom don't exist."**

 

**"Yeah he does, I even heard a rumour that he's actually a 'she'."**

 

**"I call bullshit."**

 

**"So what's Midorima's name."**

 

**"What?"**

 

**"Akashi is the Emperor, Aomine is the Ace, Kise is the Copy-cat, the sixth man is the Phantom, Murasakibara, is the Guardian, so what's Midorima."**

 

**"Oh, I thought it was obvious, he's the Champion of Fortüna, the goddess of Luck, or for short: Lucky"**

 

"Wow, you sure are popular with the crowd." Takao said jokingly if a little bit jealous.

 

"It comes with being part of the GOM." Midorima responsed rewrapping his fingers with tape.

 

"So what did your little fortune telling show say about this game."

 

"Ora Asa horoscopes is not a little show, it's always correct and with my lucky item of the day i'm expecting a good day with a surpising but good twist."

 

"Yes, about your lucky item......why is it a saw. That's very dangerous."

 

"Nonsense Takao, I'll never hurt myself."

 

"What about others." Takao muttered.

 

"What did you say?" Midorima asked raising a green eyebrow.

 

"Nothing, you damn tsundere."

 

"Enough talking, more playing." Õtsubo yelled at the first years as he lead them back on court.

 

............................

 

"He has really grown, Sei-chan." Temari said watching her ex-teammate. Both she and Akashi was in the stands watching the game progess.

 

"Yes, the arc is even higher and his range is much longer but I don't believe he's showing his true level as yet."

 

"Really?"

 

"You know Shintaro as I do Temari-chan. He's waiting until he plays against one of us."

 

"Don't you mean until he plays against Daiki-kun.But that new guy kagam,i from the new school seiren though is really good, good enough to soon give the GOM a great challenge."

 

"However, will that day come before the Interhigh."

 

"Maybe i should have gone there, to give him a push."

 

"Temari, if he's Gom level and you're a Gom then it'll be unfair to the rest."

 

"Sei-chan, I'm on your team." Temari deadpanned.

 

"But you do not play, on Seiren's team you'll be over work and your sense of justice will let yourself be use."

 

"Good thing it was taken care of then." Temari laughed bitterly.

 

"I'm sorry." Akashi said the words strange in his mouth.

 

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

 

"He will pay."

 

"I know and i'll be there right next to you."

 

"Oh really, even if i turn into a monster." Akashi said as he turned to her.

 

Temari gasped in shock as she look at the different colour eyes but then she hardened her face.

 

"Akashi-kun or should I say Emperor."   
  
  
  
  


 

                  

 

 


	9. Knight or Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update for all my stories. Might write an avengers fanfic as well, Team Ironman of course with pure bitterness about CA:CW and the bullshit that came with it. So if i do write it, then Tony is going back in time get new teammates (some Ocs) and have a fix-it. Or a female tony that see what happens to her male counterpart @₩and decide that shit ain't for her and decide to fuck everyone over (more like take charge of her life and everyone is piss about it). No fix-it so second chances for anyone. Forgive but never forget will be her motto, so Rhodey stealing war machine and pepper trusting Stane and Phil and Shield and all the others, nope not going to happen. Femtony will have some more interesting new friends. But thats if i decide to write, God knows exams starts starts in the next two weeks.

" _But you do not play, on Seiren's team you'll be over work and your sense of justice will let yourself be use."_

_"Good thing it was taken care of then." Temari laughed bitterly._

_"I'm sorry." Akashi said the words strange in his mouth._

_"Don't be, it's not your fault."_

_"He will pay."_

_"I know and i'll be there right next to you."_

_"Oh really, even if i turn into a monster." Akashi said as he turned to her._

_Temari gasped in shock as she look at the different colour eyes but then she hardened her face._

_"Akashi-kun or should I say Emperor."_

_***********_

 

"More like Knight, my dear lady." The male smirked at the bluenette girl.

"You're Sei-chan, third personality." Temari gasped as she stared into his, cold red eyes.

"Hmmmm, it makes me wonder sometimes, if you weren't here, if you left and never came with me to rakuzan, if you never knew about my disorder would you have stay by my side or would you have left and tried to fix me." Knight said with a slight smile.

"Would i have become a monster to all the world, a tyrant that had no bounds, a scare little boy who let his personalities control him because he didn't want to be left behind his team, like how his mother left him behind.Would i have become as arrogant as Aomine whose favourite saying is that only him can defeat himself."

"Or would i have took my own life to get away from everything. I truely wonder Temari-sama, how much could have been if you were like the rest that feared me."

"I don't believe i could have ever feared you." Temari hold his hand with a gentle smile on her face. "But your right, if i never knew why you change and what's truely at stake, i would try to change you."

"I'll see you again, princess." Knight smiled holding her hand tightly before closing his eyes and letting Seijūro take back control.

"That was interesting." Sei smirked down at the girl.

"Yes it was, i find knight very interesting and his thoughts were interesting as well." She smiled back.

"Should i be jealous?"

"Of yourself."

"Fair enough, should we go to Shintarõ now."

"Hai, i didn't even realise the game was over." Temari said as she looked down to the cheering fans.

"What do you think about his shadow."

"Takao, is his name. We played against his team back at teiko."

"Oh, wasn't he one of the people who swore revenge."

"Must have been a nasty shock when he saw Midorima-kun." Temari laughed.

"Let's go and wait outside."

"You want to make a dramatic appearance don't you."

"Sei-chan, don't ignore me." Temari yelled as she ran after the redhead.

**********************************************************

"You got to be kidding me." Kagami bellowed in Seiren school gym in disbelief and just a small bit of awe but it was mostly anticipation for what was to come . It was in the middle of the night and the entire team was watching old games of the generation of miracles and the uncrowned kings to prepare for future games.

"Oh, it's real bakagami, we are against monsters." Reiko said scary grin.

"So who wants to be dragged into the pits of hell and sell their soul to the devil for a chance to defeat these monsters."

Seiren returned the grin, each swearing not to drag their team behind and defeat the 'suppose' undefeatable.

"We'll beat those bastards." Kagami stated with a wide grin.

*********************************************************

"Midorima-kun!" Shouted a sweet girly voice that caused the green haired boy to freeze.

"Oh, what's this, Shin-chan has a girlfriend." Takao teased putting his arm around his best friend shoulder with a grin.

"That's not a girl, that's the devil incarnate." Midorima shuddered in fear.

"Kimura, do you still have a pineapple. I can't believe he made us stop for a girl." Kiyoshi shouted to his friend in annoyance.

"She's not just any girl -" Midorima started but was cut off by the feminine voice and a pair scissors.

"Hello Midorima-kun." Temari waved as she stopped infront the taller boy, scissors still in her hand.

"Temari." Midorima said with a slight nod looking around the area.

"Seijūro, is not interfering." Temari said knowing the reason why he was looking around.

"So who are you?" Takao interupted much to Temari displeasure as she glared at ex-teammate shadow. The entire Shükuto team was eave-dropping into the conversation as well.

"This is Kuroko Temari, my ex-teammate and co-vice captain." Midorima explained pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

"Wait, ex-teammate. You mean she was part of the generation of miracles." Shouted the entire first string of the Shütoku team.

"Meet the exclusive phantom of miracles, also known as the red empress." Midorima deadpan.

"Why are you call the red empress."

"That's what you got from the conversation, you idiot. The fact that a girl was part of the infamous team means nothing to you."

"Yeah, that's a little suspicious, usual girls are not allowed to be part of the boys team."

"Oh, so your sexist now"

"Why are you here, Temari." Midorima interupted his quarrelling team.

"Just to make sure, your keeping your word." Temari smiled up at him.

"That's hypocritical of you," Shintarõ said glaring at the short girl.

"Maybe, but i'm a two in one package, i'm too weak on my own."

"And putting you with Akashi is fair."

"Like i'll ever go back with Aomine and i'm Kise's manager so he has no problem, Atsushi is too overprotective and we won't work well together. Plus, it's not like i played in any matches Rakuzan had, only Seijūro. "

"What about us." Midorima asked.

"You want to change and defeat Sei-chan and i can't allow that." She said twisting her face into a nasty sneered.

 

 

                 

 


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update for all my stories, so read the chapter before this to be up to date.

            2011-10-28

_Dear Diary,_  
_I have a little brother now. Father married the pig of a woman i told you about a few years ago and she give birth to a boy. He doesn't look like me though; his hair is red with blue streaks from his mother and his eyes are golden, like fathers._ _I'm scared, before he was born i was the heir of the family and had no reason to worry, but now father has a back up and he may get rid of me. Mother if your looking out for me please help me. Btw, his name is Saiki Akashi._

_Signed Akashi Seijuro, age twelve._

Akashi smiled slightly as he reread his diary. He didn't hate his little brother, infact the little Akashi was too adorable and loved to follow him around. He hated the fact that he had to made a deal with his father to ever escape the life he has and accidently pulled Temari in also but it was his birthright, the Akashi Empire came from his mother not his father, even though the bastard refused to acknowledge that he was not an Akashi until his mother married him.

 

**Flashback**

 

**"Seijūro."**

 

**"Father, you called." Twelve year old Akashi asked his father, blanking his face of emotions.**

 

**"Your step-mother has honoured me with a son." Akashi senior smirked as he watched his son's blank look crack.**

 

**"As of today, you are no longer the Heir to the Akashi Empire."**

 

**"Father, that's my birthright. You have no control over the company left for me!" Seijūro shouted.**

 

**The man only smirked at his eldest son."I control the company in your name, until you reached twenty-one,a dear son, as your mother wrote in her will. And as such if possible i like buy out a few shares and give them to myself, who could stop me, which leaves me with majourity the votes in the board."**

 

**"How about a deal old man, a gamble of sorts." Seijūro said hoping to awaken his father's gambling side.**

 

**"Wao, what kind of deal."**

 

**"If you win, you can disowned me, take my fouty-one percent shares of the company my mother gave me and never she me ever again, If i win, you signed over your thirty-one percent shares to me and i take over the company." Seijūro smirked.**

 

**"Hmmm, a gamble with a great deal of stakes. Okay then, i will draw up a contract, if you never lose a single game of either shoji or basketball while taking control of two businesses in** _**my Empire,** _ **you win and the empire is yours. If you lose, you sign over your shares to your little brother and he shall be the new Heir and future owner."**

 

**"Deal." Seijūro said, not exactly liking the terms but knowing it'll be the best he got.**

 

**"However, i will interfer in this little gamble in any means i desire and if your team lose, even if your not playing you will lose the bet, if your not the top student in the school, you lose the bet. If you lose, your precious mother company is mine." Akashi smirked. "I will have the contract drawn up tomorrow, now leave my sight."**

 

**"Hai."**

 

_**One year later** _

 

_**"How could you!"** _

 

**_"Seijūro, what did i told you about bursting into my office unannounce."_ **

 

**_"You killed off the Kurokos', for what their shares in the company."_ **

 

_**"Seijūro, how could you accuse your own father of such things, their deaths was a tragic accident and i even adopted your teammate Temari Kuroko."** _

 

_**"And control her eight percent shares of the company." Seijūro snarled.** _

  
_**Akashi senior smirked, ' like i said, a tragic accident."**_

_**"Your a monster."** _

_**"Remember son, don't lose."** _

 

_********************************************************************** _

 

"How did the talk with Shintaro go." Sei asked as Temari entered his bedroom.

 

"He wants to beat you." Temari said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I put him in his place though."

 

"Please don't tell me you cut him." Akashi sighed.

 

"Of course not. They were witnessess there."

 

"Of course."

 

"He's here. "

 

"Who is."

 

"Nico." Temari whispered not flinching at the red eyes she loved turned a different colour.

 

"Seijūro, don't come out, i'll take care of Nico myself." 

 

Temari let out a tear. "Please, i need to do this myself."

 

"Fine, but i will be there." Akashi sneered at her.

 

"Of course. Can i talk to knight."

 

"Not yet." Akashi said planting a kiss on her cheek. "I got work to do."

 

"The publishing firm or the Book Store?" Temari questioned.

 

"Both and i got a misbehaving author that believes that just because he writes the book, he is above me."

 

"Sei-chan, don't go scaring your workers again," Temari giggled. Then she saw the black notebook.

 

"Where you writing in your diary again."

 

"Hmm, reading a few things over. And Temari, you ain't fooling me with those fakes tears."

 

"But they did their job cause you relented, Sei-chan." She winked and burrowed herself under his bed covers hugging a pillow.

 

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! " Saiki pounded his older brother's door. He want to sleep with brother tonight.

 

Sei rolled his eyes as he opened the door for his little brother.

 

"Aniki, i sweepin with you tomght." Saiki smiled as he hugged his older brother's leg, then he saw blue hair on the bed. 

 

"Nee-chan, you hewe to. Now re can hafe a sleep ower."  Saiki cheered as he ran up to the bed and borrowed himself under the covers for nee-chan to spoon him.

 

"Saiki, you didn't even asked and i'm working." Sei sighed, even as he smiled a little as his girlfriend curled around his little three year old brother.

 

"Bwother, alweeys wowkin." Saiki pouted.

 

"Come to bed, Sei-chan. I'll help you tomor."

 

Sei rolled his eyes but comply with the request. "Scoot over."

 

"Yea." Saiki cheered.

 

Sei off the lights and pulled his two favourite people against him, wrapping his arms around Temari with Saiki curled between them, looking at all purposes like a family.

 

"Goonnight."

 

"Night."

 

"Nwght."

 

**_END._ **

 

_**PS. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE BABY TALK.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's birthday is November the 15th. So he would be twelve turning thirteen when his brother is born.


	11. Family

2011-10-28

 

_Dear Diary,_  
_I have a little brother now. Father married the pig of a woman i told you about a few years ago and she give birth to a boy. He doesn't look like me though; his hair is red with blue streaks from his mother and his eyes are golden, like fathers._ _I'm scared, before he was born i was the heir of the family and had no reason to worry, but now father has a back up and he may get rid of me. Mother if your looking out for me please help me. Btw, his name is Saiki Akashi_ _._

 

_Signed Akashi Seijuro, age twelve._

Akashi smiled slightly as he reread his diary. He didn't hate his little brother, infact the little Akashi was too adorable and loved to follow him around. He hated the fact that he had to made a deal with his father to ever escape the life he has and accidently pulled Temari in also but it was his birthright, the Akashi Empire came from his mother not his father, even though the bastard refused to acknowledge that he was not an Akashi until his mother married him.

 

**Flashback**

**"Seijūro."**

**"Father, you called." Twelve year old Akashi asked his father, blanking his face of emotions.**

**"Your step-mother has honoured me with a son." Akashi senior smirked as he watched his son's blank look crack.**

**"As of today, you are no longer the Heir to the Akashi Empire."**

**"Father, that's my birthright. You have no control over the company left for me!" Seijūro shouted.**

**The man only smirked at his eldest son."I control the company in your name, until you reached twenty-one,a dear son, as your mother wrote in her will. And as such if possible i like buy out a few shares and give them to myself, who could stop me, which leaves me with majourity the votes in the board."**

**"How about a deal old man, a gamble of sorts." Seijūro said hoping to awaken his father's gambling side.**

**"Wao, what kind of deal."**

**"If you win, you can disowned me, take my fouty-one percent shares of the company my mother gave me and never she me ever again, If i win, you signed over your thirty-one percent shares to me and i take over the company." Seijūro smirked.**

**"Hmmm, a gamble with a great deal of stakes. Okay then, i will draw up a contract, if you never lose a single game of either shoji or basketball while taking control of two businesses in** _**my Empire,** _ **you win and the empire is yours. If you lose, you sign over your shares to your little brother and he shall be the new Heir and future owner."**

**"Deal." Seijūro said, not exactly liking the terms but knowing it'll be the best he got.**

**"However, i will interfer in this little gamble in any means i desire and if your team lose, even if your not playing you will lose the bet, if your not the top student in the school, you lose the bet. If you lose, your precious mother company is mine." Akashi smirked. "I will have the contract drawn up tomorrow, now leave my sight."**

 

**"Hai."**

 

**_One year later_ **

**_"How could you!"_ **

**_"Seijūro, what did i told you about bursting into my office unannounce."_ **

**_"You killed off the Kurokos', for what their shares in the company."_ **

**_"Seijūro, how could you accuse your own father of such things, their deaths was a tragic accident and i even adopted your teammate Temari Kuroko."_ **

**_"And control her eight percent shares of the company." Seijūro snarled._ **

_**Akashi senior smirked, ' like i said, a tragic accident."** _

_**"Your a monster."** _

_**"Remember son, don't lose."** _

 

_********************************************************************** _

 

"How did the talk with Shintaro go." Sei asked as Temari entered his bedroom.

"He wants to beat you." Temari said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I put him in his place though."

"Please don't tell me you cut him." Akashi sighed.

"Of course not. They were witnessess there."

"Of course."

"He's here. "

"Who is."

"Nico." Temari whispered not flinching at the red eyes she loved turned a different colour.

"Seijūro, don't come out, i'll take care of Nico myself." 

Temari let out a tear. "Please, i need to do this myself."

"Fine, but i will be there." Akashi sneered at her.

"Of course. Can i talk to knight."

"Not yet." Akashi said planting a kiss on her cheek. "I got work to do."

"The publishing firm or the Book Store?" Temari questioned.

"Both and i got a misbehaving author that believes that just because he writes the book, he is above me."

"Sei-chan, don't go scaring your workers again," Temari giggled. Then she saw the black notebook.

"Where you writing in your diary again."

"Hmm, reading a few things over. And Temari, you ain't fooling me with those fakes tears."

"But they did their job cause you relented, Sei-chan." She winked and burrowed herself under his bed covers hugging a pillow.

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! " Saiki pounded his older brother's door. He want to sleep with brother tonight.

Sei rolled his eyes as he opened the door for his little brother.

"Aniki, i sweepin with you tomght." Saiki smiled as he hugged his older brother's leg, then he saw blue hair on the bed. 

"Nee-chan, you hewe to. Now re can hafe a sleep ower."  Saiki cheered as he ran up to the bed and borrowed himself under the covers for nee-chan to spoon him.

"Saiki, you didn't even asked and i'm working." Sei sighed, even as he smiled a little as his girlfriend curled around his little three brother.

"Bwother, alweeys wowkin." Saiki pouted.

"Come to bed, Sei-chan. I'll help you tomor."

Sei rolled his eyes but comply with the request. "Scoot over."

"Yea." Saiki cheered.

Sei off the lights and pulled his two favourite people against him, wrapping his arms around Temari with Saiki curled between them, looking at all purposes like a family.

"Goonnight."

"Night."

"Nwght."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No die how to write baby talk


	12. The Start

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring** _

 

" _Hello."_

**_"_ ** **Hello, Nico."**

_"Who is this."_

**"Temari."**

_"What do you want."_

**"I want to meet."**

_"Where."_

**"The old train station in Kyoko, at 2pm sharp tomorrow."**

_"I'll see you there."_

_"_ _**......** _ **Thank you."**

_"And......I sorry."_

_**"** _ **......."**

_"I know you might not believe me, but i'm sorry."_

_"_ **I'll see you there."**

 

"What did he say." Akashi asked the blue headed girl cut off the call.

"He'll meet with me."

"I still don't like this, what if it's a trap. I don't believe he didn't have nothing to do with it."

"Nicolas, isn't like that, it was a coincience."

"It was a coincience that he took you to my father's club, left you there in which you were drug and raped and my father personally showed up to taunt you?" Seijūro raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I doubt that man visits all the girls taken and the chances that a man recognized you and called him up suggest he has a hitlist for you, which i hardly believe."

"I do believe it was the latter, though." Temari nodded. "Call it my intuition."

"Hn. You're coming practice." Seijūro stated, not even asking the phantom if she wanted to go.

" Very well, i got a new move to practice."

"Hn."

"It's call phantom drive and i'm teaching Mayuzumi misdirection."

"He's alot like me, before you created how i am today."

"Don't make it seem like your a robot that i built."

Temari laughed. "To Rakuzan i might as well be, i always got a 'deadpan' expression and only really talk to you, the devil of the school."

"Nah, they call you ghost." Seijūro smirked not reputing the devil analogy. "Because they never see you until you make yourself known and even then their eyes still pass over you." 

"Which is why i need to train with the team more instead of just you or they'll too will never get use to me."

"Still planning to turn us into a real team." Sei-chan smiled switching personalities half way to school.

"Yes."

"Hn."

"I'm serious, all you generation of miracles have too much ego for your own good and someday someone might just challenge you all and you guys will lose because you play alone."

"We'll see."

 

**********************************************************************

 

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

 

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

 

"God, please just stop for a minute." Kagami groaned, sweat covering his body and being seconds away from fainting.

"Fine." Riko scowled before cheering back up. "Gather around i found more information about our opponents."

"Really."

"Wow."

"How."

"Did you stalk them."

" **Shut up."** Riko growled annoyed especially at tht last comment.

"As i was saying, remember Kise Ryota from Kaijo, turns out he was only a GOM for a year."

"What!!!" Came the collective shout of the Seiren team.

"Yeah, he's the youngest in terms of skill and ability and the next couple of games will be really hard. Look here we have two opponents on the same day." She said showing a diagram.

"What's the big deal we'll blow past these teams same as always." Kagami said loudly.

"Bakagami!" Shouted Hyūga slapping the red headed Tiger.

"We lost against The King of the North; Seihõ last year around this time and the next team afterwards is King of the East; Shūtoko High, which is a strong team that got stronger this year because they got a GOM on their team." Riko scowled. "The shooting guard to be exact; Midorima Shintaro."

"So these guys are strong." Kagami smiled widely.

"Is that all you got out of it Bakagami." Hyūga snarled.

"We're a team and were going to win because we work hard." Kagami smiled stopping the enraged boy in his tracks.

Then the whole team burst into laughter unknowingly proving a certain girl right.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

"Shin-chan what are you going." Takao asked his best friend as once again they arrived before anyone else for practice. All the green headed boy was doing was taking his shooting post right underneath the net, not even using the ball to get it right. Just position himself and jump a little before mumbling he getting better. For the last thirty minutes.

"Takao, give me a ball." Midorima said pushing up his glasses.

"Are you seriously going to try and do a shot from there that's ridiculous." Takao muttered yet still did as he was told.

"I follow fate and today is a great day for Cancers as told by Oha Asa and i even got my lucky item of the day; a green frog plushie."

"Fine fine, here." Takao said throwing his teammate the ball.

Midorima twirled the ball in his hands getting a feel for it before getting into his usual left-handed style position.

"Hey what do you two first years feel you're doing!" Õtsubo shouted as the rest of the team came into the building and Midorima released the ball making all eyes turn to watch its descendance. Mere seconds felt like hours as the ball arc and then came trashing down into the hoop, on the other side of the court.

"Wow." A mutter from someone in second string as the others only nodded dumpstruck.

"Was that on purpose?" Someone else muttered.

"I only take shots i know that will get in." Midorima said scowling a bit at the doubt in the persons' voice.

"This is ridiculous, full court throws." 

"We are so lucky, the GOM spilit up."

"Yeah, though i wonder why."

"If you got time to yap your mouths, you got time to run laps, give me fifteen." Otsubo barked at the muttering second strings and the first bench.

"Hai, buchou."

"Hey Shin-chan, do we need to worry about that girl?" Takao asked as they run laps around the gym building.

"Temari is weak." Shintato said to Takao's confusion. "She depends on a strong light to make her stronger and is practically invisible, however, you would not be able to beat her."

"What! My eagle eye-" 

"Is pathetic, compare to misdirection and Temari's brain." Midorima said as he speed up leaving a hurt Takao behind.

"After all, Temari has HIS backing, even though I doubt the Emperor would make a good light." Shintaro thought in his mind remembering how Atsushi challenged the Akashi and that **thing** was born in it's place; the Tyrant Emperor. Then Temari disappeared for a while, to reappear with Akashi then to disappear again, with a change mind and attitude.

He didn't like this new Temari and expected her out of all the others to not change.... _not_ to be the one who change the most.

 

*****************************************************************

 

_**Ring Ring Ring** _

 

" _Hello, sir."_

_"A meeting will be taking place down at the old train station in Kyoko."_

_"Yes sir."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Shall i prepare a trap."_

_"Just to talk, i gather"_

_"Yes sir, i will do as you command."_

 

_**Click** _

 

"All according to plan." The red head smirked before turning back to his wife.

"What was that dear."

"Nothing, beautiful, just business work."  
  
  


 


End file.
